Threat and Redemption
by Abgrund Razowski
Summary: "Quinze points pour Gryffondor ! Lança Draco, sarcastique. Grâce à ton incommensurable stupidité, Potter, nous sommes devenus des monstres." "Ne sois pas idiot, Malfoy... Te concernant, je ne vois pas trop la différence, rétorqua Harry, ironique." HPDM.
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé** : "Quinze points pour Gryffondor ! Lança Draco, sarcastique. Grâce à ton incommensurable stupidité, Potter, nous sommes devenus des monstres."."Ne sois pas idiot, Malfoy... Te concernant, je ne vois pas trop la différence, rétorqua Harry avec ironie."

**Note des auteurs, Sealion Razowski Joker et Abgrund** : Cette fiction est une coécriture. Nous avons un compte personnel, puis ce compte, où nous mélangeons nos esprits tordus pour former une fanfiction. Nous écrivons essentiellement des histoires comportants des Loups-Garous et des OCs. J'écris le POV de Harry et Abgrund écrira le POV de Draco. Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture, en espérant que cette fiction vous plaise...

**Disclamer** : Harry Potter ne nous appartient malheureusement pas.

**Prologue** : _Let's stroll in the woods !_

**POV Harry (by Razowski)**

Harry toisa Draco Malfoy avec tout le dédain, la froideur et l'amertume qu'il avait en stock. Ce type le révulsait. Avec son rictus satisfait, son air d'aristocrate bouché et ses stupides sarcasmes dont n'émanait qu'une arrogance mal placée... Le brun frissonna de dégoût. Sirius ne lui avait-il pas dit que chaque homme possédait une part d'ombre et de lumière ? Un sourire goguenard joua un instant sur les lèvres de sa Némésis, ne faisait qu'accroître l'irritation de son interlocuteur. Malfoy était vil, infâme, stupide, et ne valait pas mieux que son Mangemort de père. Aucun doute, seules les ténèbres abritaient le blond. Il puait la noirceur et la bêtise.

-«Saint-Potter aurait-il perdu ses mots face à ma grandeur ? Lâcha Draco de sa voix traînante, dénuée de toute compassion.»

Pansy Parkinson gloussa et complimenta son ami de sa voix nasillarde, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Cette chienne serait capable du pire pour attirer l'attention de cet imbécile. Pathétique. Avec ses cheveux crépues et son nez épaté, elle ne taperait même pas dans l'œil d'un elfe de maison, pensa méchamment Harry.

-«Je ne pense pas que mes mots, si simples soient-ils, puissent t'apporter une quelconque satisfaction outre la perversité, Malfoy, cracha t-il, légèrement agressif. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton père. Je me demandais, combien de personnes a-t-il _torturé_ récemment ?

- Je t'interdis... Gronda le Serpentard.

- Pardon ? L'interrogea innocemment Harry. Mais que m'interdis-tu, Malfoy ? Tu m'interdis de dire la... _Vérité_ ?»

Le visage déformé par la colère, le blond dégaina sa baguette et la pointa vers le Survivant, le bras tremblant. Harry, surpris d'avoir poussé à bout sa Némésis aussi rapidement, et avec autant d'aisance, mît plusieurs secondes à réagir avant de dégainer la sienne. Parkinson, Zabini et Nott avaient reculé d'un pas. La tension était palpable, l'air en était imbibé. Le sourire railleur du métissé lui fit comprendre que la scène - maintes fois répétées – semblait d'autant plus amusante que les deux meilleurs amis du brun n'étaient pas à ses côtés. Quels lâches, ces serpents, siffla intérieurement Harry. Une vraie meute de hyènes s'attaquant aux personnes isolées.

-«Ose répéter, lança Malfoy, une expression de profond mépris scotchée sur le visage.»

Harry sourit. C'était vraiment, _vraiment_ trop facile. Et tentant. Il en jubilait d'avance.

-«Ton père est un... _Salopard_, lâcha t-il, tout en accentuant le dernier mot avec un certain plaisir malsain.

- _Flipendo_ !

- _Stupefix_ !»

Un filament d'un rouge flamboyant jaillit de la baguette du Gryffondor et percuta Malfoy de plein fouet. Dans sa chute, il brandit sa baguette vers le haut et son sort de paralysie rebondit sur le mur du château, y laissant une marque noire, avant de percuter Parkinson, qui beugla un court instant. Ses muscles se raidirent, ses yeux, écarquillés, brûlaient d'une lueur colérique. Trois secondes plus tard, elle reprit le contrôle de son corps en haletant tel un animal blessé, tandis que Draco se relevait tant bien que mal, décoiffé.

-« _Diffindo_ !»

Le sort frôla la main d'Harry, qui laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Une longue estafilade barrait la paume de sa main gauche. Avec une grimace de douleur, le brun la vit rougir, puis y perla quelques gouttes de sang.

-«Mais t'es complètement _malade_ ! Rugit-il, abasourdi.

- _Petrificus Totalus_ !

- _Protego_ ! Réussit à articuler Harry.»

Un halo de protection repoussa le sort de pétrification du blond, qui rebondit avec vigueur avant d'atteindre une nouvelle fois Pansy. Blaise, devant l'air blasé de Théodore, éclata de rire, et le brun ne pût s'empêcher de glousser intérieurement en apercevant le regard implorant de la Serpentard.

-« _Avis_ ! S'exclama Nott en clignant stupidement des yeux.» De multiples petits oiseaux jaillirent de sa baguette et l'entourèrent. Il prit un air idiot, et lâcha d'une voix niaise : «Paix, amour et gloire à celui qui a réussi à faire taire Pansy !»

S'il ne détestait pas Malfoy, si sa main ne saignait pas abondamment et s'il avait été de meilleure humeur, Harry aurait rigolé. Mais le fait était qu'il haïssait le blond, qu'il souffrait et qu'il était d'une humeur massacrante, et que cet idiot de Nott l'irritait. Finalement, lancer des sorts à tout va n'apaiserait pas sa colère, elle ne ferait que s'attiser au fil de la discussion. Harry opta donc pour une seconde solution, dangereuse, certes, mais terriblement _exquise_. Il s'approcha de Malfoy à grands pas, et avant que celui-ci ne puisse comprendre quoique ce soit, un poing s'abattait violemment contre sa tempe. Le blond tituba un court instant avant de s'écraser lamentablement par terre. Le brun frotta ses phalanges douloureuses, cet arrogant avait le crâne dur, par Merlin !

Mais il en fallait bien plus pour démonter un Malfoy. Ce dernier se releva avec dignité, offrit un rictus de pur haine à sa Némésis et le frappa à la jugulaire. Harry émit un son de douleur étranglé avant de se jeter sur son agresseur. Après quelques gloussements railleurs, Zabini et Nott consentirent à intervenir avant que cette bagarre ne tourne à la guérilla sanglante. Le brun, à califourchon sur son rival, le frappait méchamment. Toutes pensées cohérentes semblaient avoir déserté son esprit. Le métissé lui donna un coup de pied, le faisant basculer, avant de saisir Draco par l'avant-bras. Nott ceintura Harry avec exaspération.

Et enfin, tous les quatre aperçurent McGonagall, debout, rigide, à deux mètres d'eux. Que devait-elle penser de cette scène ? L'ensemble en était presque comique. Parkinson, toujours sous l'emprise du Petrificus Totalus, à quelques pas des jeunes sorciers. Draco, la lèvre fendue, le souffle saccadé, Harry, se débattant furieusement entre les bras de Théodore, et Blaise, amusé plus qu'autre chose. Ah, et les petits oiseaux de Nott, toujours occupés à voleter autour de lui.

Merlin qu'ils devaient être pathétiques.

-«Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Malfoy, vous êtes priés de me suivre, lâcha froidement leur professeur.»

Un muscle de sa mâchoire tressautait nerveusement, tous ses gestes exprimaient une rage contenue, et son calme n'en était que plus inquiétant. Pas de doute, ils étaient dans la merde.

Et ils ne savaient pas encore à quel point.

.

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore observait les deux sorciers d'un air serein. Ses lunettes en demi-lune surplombaient son nez aquilin, lui donnant une certaine prestance. Harry, malgré l'admiration qu'il nourrissait à l'égard du Directeur de l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard, sentait un mauvais coup. La lueur à la fois pétillante et réprobatrice luisante dans le regard bleuté de Dumbledore semblait en cet instant presque menaçante. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, et il baissa les yeux. Pomfresh avait aisément soigné ses blessures, ainsi que celles de Malfoy. Ainsi, il ne restait de sa coupure qu'une petite marque rougeoyante. Sa Némésis n'arborait - malheureusement - plus son hématome à la pommette, ni la petite entaille à sa lèvre inférieure.

Nott et Zabini s'en étaient sortis avec une retenue. Pansy, quant à elle, avait hurlé au scandale, une fois libéré du sortilège de pétrification. Pour avoir supplié McGonagall de lui relancer un Petrificus Totalus, afin de la faire taire, Blaise s'était pris une retenue supplémentaire. Puis Peeves s'en était mêlé, et avait poursuivi Parkinson pendant près d'une demi-heure tout en lui lançant des boulettes de papiers imbibées d'encre. La situation avait réellement dégénéré au moment où l'esprit frappeur avait malencontreusement loupé la Serpentard, qui avait évité un énième projectile en glapissant. Et c'est ainsi qu'un Rogue au front dégoulinant d'encre s'était retrouvé à vociférer d'horribles injures à l'encontre de Peeves. Leur pathétique querelle étant à l'origine de cet enchainement d'événements catastrophiques, Harry et Draco avaient été conduit dans le bureau du directeur.

Ce dernier avait distribué son inutile et habituel sermon quant à la rivalité des deux sorciers. Le blond avait essayé de s'en sortir, rejetant purement et simplement la faute sur le brun, qui s'était bien évidemment insurgé de ce comportement typiquement Serpentard.

-«Bien, je pense qu'une sanction doit être appliquée, déclara finalement Dumbledore, faisant sursauter les deux adolescents.» Ils étaient tous deux plongés dans un abîme de réflexion, tant et si bien qu'ils en avaient oublié la présence du directeur. «Que diriez-vous de l'exécuter ensemble ?» Sa question n'en était pas une. Harry et Draco le comprirent et ne protestèrent pas. «Vous accompagnerez Hagrid dans la Forêt Interdite, ce soir.» Mine horrifiée de Draco. «Les centaures font encore des siennes...»

Harry ne pût s'empêcher de glousser face à la mine déconfite de sa Némésis. Il semblait au bord de la syncope, avec ses lèvres pincées, son teint blême et ses yeux écarquillés. Comment, par Merlin, arrivait-il à rester aussi digne et aussi classe malgré son malaise évident ? Car oui, même si Harry refusait de l'avouer à voix haute, Malfoy était quelqu'un d'étonnement digne. Même si en cet instant il semblait avoir envie de hurler tout un tas de remarques acerbes à Dumbledore. Ce dernier n'ajouta rien, la discussion était visiblement close, et son simple regard suffit à les congédier. Les deux sorciers se chamaillèrent de façon très immature tout en descendant l'escalier en colimaçon. Une fois en bas, ils se quittèrent en un regard haineux, chacun se dirigeant vers son dortoir respectif.

Cette punition, d'apparence anodine, allait irrémédiablement bousculer leur vie, leurs idéaux et leurs comportements.

_Game over_

.

**POV Draco (by Abgrund)**

_Maudit soit cet imbécile de Potter !_

Cette pensée en tête, Draco piétina rageusement une pousse d'aconit, action qui aurait arraché des larmes au professeur Chourave si cette dernière avait été présente : cette plante était de plus en plus dure à trouver. Mais le jeune Malfoy n'en avait cure.

Il était minuit passé, il aurait dû être bien au chaud dans son lit, goûtant à un repos bien mérité. Au lieu de ça, le blond était dehors, dans le froid, et à la merci de toutes les créatures féroces vivant dans la Forêt Interdite. À cela s'ajoutait l'horripilante compagnie de Potter le balafré et du stupide garde-chasse.

C'est bien entendu au moment où le blond songea que sa situation ne pouvait pas être pire que sa cape de velours noir fut prise dans les ronces. Draco jura et tira de toutes ses fores, mais les tenaces végétaux restèrent insensibles à la colère du jeune sorcier. Le Serpentard, dépité, dû se résoudre à abandonner son habit de luxe à ces maudites ronces.

« Draco arrête un peu de traîner » le sermonna Hagrid.

Le concerné lui répondit d'un rictus méprisant, et le demi-géant soupira, avant de reporter son attention sur Potter. Draco était frigorifié, mais, rien que pour le plaisir d'agacer le garde-chasse, il veilla à ralentir encore plus. L'autre n'eut cependant pas la réaction escomptée ; trop occupé qu'il était à parler avec le Survivant, Hagrid ne s'aperçut de rien. L'ego du blond en fut froissé : comment cet imbécile pouvait-il ignorer un Malfoy ? Il s'en mordrait les doigts !

Le Serpentard jeta un rapide coup d'œil en arrière. Combien de mètres le séparaient de son dortoir ? Draco estimait qu'ils marchaient depuis une petite heure déjà, mais il se savait bon coureur : il ne lui faudrait pas plus de vingt minutes pour retrouver son lit douillet. Si Dumbledore lui demandait la raison de sa présence, il n'aurait qu'à répondre que ses deux compagnons l'avaient semé. Ce gros balourd de garde-chasse serait certainement renvoyé pour avoir ainsi abandonné un élève en pleine forêt interdite !

Un sourire narquois naquit sur les lèvres du blond, tandis qu'il observait Hagrid et Potter le fayot discuter sans se douter de rien. Le jeune Malfoy se retourna brusquement, puis il partit en courant.

.

«- Tu te rends compte, Harry !, s'enthousiasma Hagrid. Mon adorable Norbert aime le son du violon. J'ai toujours su qu'il était mélomane ce petit !

- Incroyable » commenta le Gryffondor, sans grande conviction cependant.

Cela faisait vingt bonnes minutes que le demi-géant vantait les mérites de son ancien dragon, et Harry, malgré toute l'affection qu'il portait à son ami, priait désormais pour qu'Hagrid se taise définitivement.

Tout était de la faute de ce crétin de Malfoy, songea le brun avec rancœur. Si le blond avait été un peu moins stupide, il serait en train de dormir, bien au chaud dans son lit. D'ailleurs, où était-il passé celui-là ?! L'inquiétude s'empara d'Harry quand il se retourna, mais ne vit personne derrière.

« - Hagrid, murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche, interrompant par la même occasion le monologue du demi-géant. Je crois qu'on a perdu Malfoy.

- Mais non, s'exclama le garde-chasse tout souriant, il doit être un peu à la traîne, occupé qu'il est à bouder.

- Non je t'assure qu'il n'est plus là ! » Insista le Gryffondor.

Le visage d'Hagrid se décomposa à son tour, quand il constata lui aussi l'absence du Serpentard.

« - Merlin non ! Ce n'est pas possible !

- Je vais le chercher, s'exclama Harry.

- Il en est hors de question ! La forêt est dangereuse, on ne doit se séparer sous aucun prétexte. Nous chercherons Draco ensemble, Harry ! »

Le jeune Potter se mordit la lèvre inférieure, anxieux. Son ami avait raison, il ne pouvait pas y aller seul, mais rester en groupe réduisait considérablement le champ de recherches. Or, ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Si cet imbécile de Malfoy faisait une mauvaise rencontre, Hagrid serait certainement renvoyé. Le regard du Gryffondor se posa soudain sur l'énorme chien du géant.

« Et si je prends Crockdur avec moi ? » demanda le brun avec espoir.

Le garde-chasse le regarda, pensif. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il poussa un soupir qui fit à Harry l'effet d'une bourrasque.

« - Bon, d'accord Harry, dit-il de sa grosse voix bourrue. Mais si tu as un problème, promets-moi de ne pas jouer les téméraires.

- Bien compris ! »

Harry adressa un sourire qu'il espérait rassurant à son ami, puis il se retourna et partit. Tandis qu'il courait à en perdre haleine à la recherche du stupide Serpentard,une grande question existentielle se posa dans l'esprit du sorcier.

Pourquoi diable Malfoy cherchait-il toujours les ennuis ?

.

**POV Draco (by Abgrund)**

Les joues rouges et le souffle court, Draco clopinait, essayant en vain de faire disparaître son point de côté. Son cœur se complaisait à jouer un solo de batterie particulièrement rapide contre sa poitrine, et l'inquiétude s'emparait peu à peu du blond. Il avait couru à pleines jambes pendant bien plus d'une demi-heure et à présent le doute s'insinuait vicieusement en lui, sifflant à son oreille sa plus grande peur.

_Voyons Draco, pourquoi n'admets-tu pas que tu t'es perdu ?_

Le Serpentard secoua la tête. Non, c'était _absurde_. Les Malfoy ne se perdaient pas. Ils ne se perdaient jamais. Leur lignée était bien trop noble pour cela. Malheureusement, ces fières paroles ne permettaient pas au jeune sorcier de se repérer à travers les buissons, et il ne devait ses quelques points de repère qu'au faible lumos de sa baguette.

Draco se retourna brusquement. Il était persuadé d'avoir entendu un craquement de branches derrière lui. Le blond retint son souffle, à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect. Ses craintes furent confirmées par un autre son, tout aussi anormal mais cette fois-ci bien plus fort, signe que la chose se rapprochait de lui.

Le Serpentard voulut prendre la fuite, mais ses jambes le trahirent cependant, tremblantes au point de le priver du moindre pas. N'ayant plus le choix, le sorcier sortit sa baguette, résolu à sauver sa peau du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Après tout, n'était-il pas un Malfoy ? Quelle honte cela serait de périr ainsi en pleine forêt !

Mais plus l'animal se rapprochait néanmoins, plus le blond sentait ses résolutions défaillir. Au fil des secondes, il se sentit soudain plus petit, plus faible, plus peureux, et surtout beaucoup moins Malfoy. Aussi, quand Crockdur surgit des buissons en compagnie de Potter, Draco laissa échapper un cri pathétique et lâcha sa baguette.

« Enfin je te retrouve, espèce d'abruti ! » Le brun était hors d'haleine, mais c'était plus la colère que l'on pouvait lire sur son visage. « Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?! »

Draco, depuis qu'il avait réalisé que l'objet de sa frayeur n'était autre que Potter, avait repris un peu contenance. Il renifla avec dédain.

« Un sorcier de mon rang n'a rien à faire avec ces imbéciles de centaures. J'ai décidé de rentrer au château. »

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, il tourna les talons pour rebrousser chemin, en dépit des protestations colériques du Gryffondor, et des aboiements hystériques du sale cabot. Mais la voix de Potter prit soudain une désagréable tonalité victorieuse.

« Tu es prêt à repartir sans ta baguette Malfoy ? Je ne savais pas les Serpentards si courageux ! »

Un doute s'empara du blond, qui se retourna vivement. Son inquiétude était désormais fondée : l'insupportable Potter tenait fermement sa baguette entre ses sales pattes. Draco se maudit intérieurement ; comme il avait été _stupide_ de ne pas la ramasser dès le début !

« Potter, rends-moi ça immédiatement », siffla le blond avec colère.

L'autre lui répondit d'un aimable doigt d'honneur, accompagné d'un sourire triomphant. Il n'en fallait pas plus au Serpentard pour se jeter sur sa Némésis et lui envoyer une droite dans sa face d'abruti. Si Dumbledore avait été présent, nul doute que le vieil homme aurait été forcé d'admettre que sa punition avait été inutile : les deux garçons étaient à nouveau en train de se battre rageusement, sous le regard perplexe du molosse d'Hagrid.

Un hurlement bestial arrêta brutalement les deux sorciers dans leur querelle, et Crockdur, prenant son courage à deux pattes, fila sans demander son reste.

« Potter… » Draco ne parvenait pas à masquer le tremblement dans sa voix. « Pitié, dis-moi que c'est toi qui pousse des cris bizarres. »

L'autre, qui n'avait pas plus fière allure, se contenta de pointer d'un doigt mal assuré la pleine lune qui brillait dans la nuit. Le blond crut mourir, foudroyé par la peur, quand il comprit ce que le Gryffondor voulait dire.

Un _loup-garou._

Les jambes de Potter jouaient des castagnettes, et le Serpentard parvint à en tirer une légère satisfaction. Jusqu'à ce qu'un grognement sourd se fasse entendre non loin de là. Harry se redressa immédiatement, pris de panique, et tenta d'aider le jeune Malfoy à se relever. Le blond fut incapable de bouger, et il dut puiser dans ses forces pour murmurer :

« Potter, je veux ma baguette. Tout de suite. »

L'animal arrivait au pas course. Harry n'hésita pas un instant, et tendit à l'autre sa baguette. La Mort était à chaque seconde plus proche d'eux. Draco se pencha en avant pour l'attraper, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha soudain.

Le visage du Survivant venait de perdre le peu de couleur qui lui restait, et il fixait, la peur dans le regard, quelque chose situé juste derrière le Serpentard. Ce dernier se retourna, et ne put retenir un hurlement.

Ce n'était pas un, mais deux énormes loups-garous qui les observaient, l'écume aux lèvres. Le plus impressionnant du duo laissa échapper un grondement rauque, puis il se jeta en avant. Potter, dans un élan de courage typiquement gryffondorien, tenta de lui lancer un sort, mais celui-ci manqua sa cible de peu.

Ses yeux gris focalisés sur l'énorme mâchoire qui s'approchait peu à peu de sa tête, Draco ne dut sa survie qu'à un instinct inattendu qui le poussa à plonger sur le côté. Le sang éclaboussa néanmoins son uniforme, et le Serpentard n'eut pas besoin de se tourner pour comprendre que Potter venait de se faire avoir. Il jeta malgré tout un regard effrayé en direction de sa Némésis. Ou plutôt de ce qui était sa Némésis.

_Rouge_.

C'était la couleur qu'avait pris le Gryffondor, son cou probablement broyé sous les crocs acérés de la bête. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Draco pour se laisser envahir par la terreur, et il s'enfuit à toutes jambes en hurlant d'inutiles appels au secours.

Le jeune sorcier se cognait aux troncs des arbres, se griffait dans les ronces, mais il continuait néanmoins de courir. Un nouveau hurlement lui fit cependant savoir qu'un des deux monstres l'avait pris en chasse. Et il n'avait même pas récupéré sa baguette. Il entendait l'animal se rapprocher de plus en plus. Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Draco, tandis à présent le souffle de l'animal contre sa nuque.

Il n'avait pas envie de mourir comme ça.

Il n'eut même pas l'occasion de pousser un dernier cri que déjà la mâchoire de l'animal se refermait sur son bras droit. Auparavant, Draco pensait que rien ne serait plus douloureux que de recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres. Ce loup-garou venait de lui prouver qu'il avait eu tort.

Rapidement, le blond n'eut plus qu'une pensée en tête. Mourir, et vite. Et alors que l'obscurité prenait de l'ampleur dans son champ de vision, Draco se focalisa sur une unique pensée.

_Tout était de la faute de cet imbécile de Potter._

...

**IMPORTANT** :**_Alors, ce prologue vous a plu ? Nous attendons impatiemment vos avis, positifs, négatifs, qu'importe ! Tant que le tout est construit. Vous pouvez, dans votre review, nous imposer un mot que nous devrons insérer dans le chapitre 1. Proposez ! Merci beaucoup, à bientôt._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note d'Abgrund**: l'écriture de ce chapitre a vraiment été épique. Entre Sealion qui me harcelait pour que je me dépêche, le merveilleux temps breton, et la connexion internet inexistante... C'était très drôle x) Un grand merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, mis en follows/favorites. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)

**Note de Razowski:** j'ai cru que j'allais péter un câble *tete de psychopathe* j'estime le nombre de SMS envoyés à Abgrund à...200. Harcèlement haha. BREF. J'aime les psychopathes. Abgrund en est une. Je t'aime aussi. Bref merci à tous et bonne lecture.

* * *

Harry Potter ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Aussitôt, une lumière vive lui meurtrit la rétine et il referma les yeux en gémissant de douleur. Le cerveau encore engourdi par cette ténébreuse inconscience, il roula sur le dos et manqua de s'étouffer. Un spasme de douleur venait de le traverser avec tant de force qu'il en eut la nausée. Le point culminant de la douleur semblait venir de son cou. Sentant son cœur s'emballer, le brun tenta de se focaliser sur autre chose. La silhouette étendue à ses côtés, par exemple.

Après avoir papillonné des yeux quelques secondes, il vit qu'il s'agissait de Malfoy. Il gisait là, inconscient. Le voir aussi détendu, aussi serein, déstabilisa quelques instants le Gryffondor.

Puis un nouveau spasme douloureux l'assaillit et il sentit les larmes affluer. Avec un sanglot déchirant, il se remémora les événements l'ayant conduit ici. La querelle avec Malfoy, Peeves, Dumbledore, la forêt interdite, Norbert le Mélomane, la disparition du Serpentard et enfin les loups-garous.

L'attaque s'était déroulée si rapidement qu'il n'avait pu distinguer clairement son agresseur. Il lui avait murmuré quelque chose avant… Avant de le mordre. Mais sentir ces dents pénétrant violemment sa chair lui avait ôté tout raisonnement capable de le dépêtrer de cette situation, et il avait aussitôt sombré dans une inconscience aussi terrifiante que bienvenue.

Lentement, il se redressa en position assise et observa son environnement. Il se trouvait vraisemblablement dans une sorte de cabanon en bois de forme ovale. Le sol était tapissé d'une espèce de moquette douce et confortable. Soyeuse, elle donnait envie de se vautrer par terre, de se rouler en boule et de s'endormir. Harry s'aperçut qu'il ne portait plus sa robe de sorcier. Il ne lui restait que les habits qu'il portait en-dessous – soit un débardeur blanc, un jean et une paire de vieilles baskets.

Il s'accorda un court laps de temps avant d'expirer un grand cou et de tâter son cou douloureux. Une bile de dégoût lui brula l'œsophage et il gémit bruyamment. Il sentait sous ses doigts la chair de son cou profondément meurtri. La morsure que lui avait infligée son agresseur ne devait pas être jolie à voir. Le sang séché entourant ses quelques plaies le grattait terriblement. Quelques blessures ornaient ses bras ; elles avaient viré au mauve, et s'apparentaient de plus e plus à de vilains bleus. Pire que tout, la douleur. Elle était intolérable. Des vagues de souffrance lui traversaient le corps par intermittence, et il lui semblait qu'elles s'intensifiaient un eu plus chaque seconde.

Il jeta un regard torve à Malfoy. Inconscient. Avec un soupir de frustration, le brun entreprit de se lever. Ses deux essais se soldèrent par un échec cuisant : ses jambes se dérobaient. Alors qu'il amorçait un nouveau mouvement afin de retenter le coup, un homme s'engouffra dans la pièce. Harry se figea et, lentement, leva les yeux vers l'inconnu.

Le loup-garou, rectifia-t-il intérieurement, effrayé. Harry déglutit difficilement. Il émanait de l'autre une férocité qui lui fit penser au molosse de sa tante Marge. Néanmoins, ce dernier, face à une telle créature, serait aussi menaçant qu'un chihuahua face à un lion.

L'homme était beau indéniablement. Il émanait de lui une aura intimidante, que l'on ne connaissait qu'aux loups-garous. Il possédait des yeux d'un carmin fascinant. Déstabilisant. Une lueur à la fois narquoise et méprisante luisait dans son regard de prédateur. Des cheveux d'un blond doré mêlés à quelques mèches d'un noir de jais habitaient le sommet de son crâne. Grand, musclé sans trop l'être, il était habillé d'un vieux jean élimé et d'un débardeur noir trop grand pour lui. Il jaugea Harry d'un regard inquisiteur, un agaçant sourire en coin.

Le jeune sorcier était terrorisé. C'était lui. Son agresseur. Il réprima un haut-le-cœur son regard de jade toujours vissé dans celui du loup-garou. Il voulait l'interroger. Or, il tremblait. Il souffrait. Il transpirait. Il suffoquait. Il aurait aimé que Malfoy soit réveillé et balance une réplique cinglante à l'inconnu, lui qui possédait un mordant pour le moins énervant. Cette pensée prouvait qu'il était désespéré.

L'homme s'appuya nonchalamment contre le mur, toujours à deux mètres de lui, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Un signe ? Suant à grosses gouttes, Harry puisa un peu du courage qui lui restait et se racla la gorge.

« Je ne voudrais pas paraître condescendant mais je suis actuellement dans une cabane, le bras en mauvais état, sans baguette et avec… Vous. » Il s'humecta difficilement les lèvres. « La moindre des choses serait de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, non ? »

Le loup-garou, son inimitable sourire en coin, se contenta de tourner les talons. Harry hésita entre s'insurger de cet odieux comportement et la boucler. Il choisit finalement de grogner quelques inaudibles paroles prouvant son mécontentement.

« Gareth », se présenta le loup-garou tout en ouvrant sa sacoche.

Il farfouilla un instant à l'intérieur de cette dernière. Des bruits de boîtes en plastique s'entrechoquant parvinrent aux oreilles d'Harry, qui craqua et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

« Des médicaments ? », ne put-il s'empêcher de murmurer, choqué.

Gareth interpréta rapidement son expression et se mit à rire doucement.

« Vous les humains, vous pensez que nous vivons comme des sauvages. C'est en partie vrai, je le conçois, mais être en harmonie avec la nature ne signifie pas être un sauvage. » Il sortit de sa poche du désinfectant et un bandage. « Nous sommes civilisés, en partie. Mais sous forme animale, nous perdons le contrôle. Je ne voulais pas te mordre aussi profondément. » Il lorgna la morsure de son interlocuteur en fronçant les sourcils, pensif. « Je ne m'excuserai pas, car je ne serai pas honnête avec toi. Cette partie de chasse m'a diverti. »

Harry s'offusqua et fusilla l'homme du regard, profondément outré. Il y avait une limité à l'honnêteté tout de même ! Avouer que l'on avait pris plaisir à déchiqueter le cou de quelqu'un pendant que celui-ci se débattait comme un forcené en était l'exemple même. Harry grogna, peu rassuré quant à la présence du loup-garou. Il crut voir Malfoy gigoter dans son sommeil.

« Il faudrait que tu te laves », lâcha froidement Gareth tout en inspectant la boue, les éraflures et les brindilles collées au brun.

Ce dernier éclata d'un rire sans joie.

« Je suis en train de cauchemarder, y'a pas d'autre explication plausible. »

Amorphe, Harry se refusait cette réalité. Gareth, irrité, hésitait à traîner le jeune sorcier sans ménagement. Il n'était pas du genre patient. Néanmoins, il se souvenait précisément du jour où il avait été mordu. Un frisson d'effroi lui parcourut l'échine et au lieu d'employer la force, il se résolut à poser une main apaisante sur l'épaule du brun. Ce dernier, le regard dans le vague, jeta un regard torve au blond avant de détourner les yeux en sanglotant.

Compréhensif malgré son caractère de cochon, Gareth attendit qu'Harry se calme. Finalement, il se leva et s'approcha de Malfoy. Il tâta son cou à la recherche d'un pouls. Rassuré, il s'écarta. Le gosse vivait. Mais il était toujours dans les vapes. Jimmy n'y avait pas été de main morte.

Avec un soupir las, le loup-garou jugea avoir été assez indulgent avec le Gryffondor. Il le saisit brutalement par les aisselles et le remit sur pieds. Gareth emprisonna le visage du sorcier entre ses mains et planta son regard rougeoyant dans celui de son interlocuteur.

« Ne sombre pas, Harry. »

Certains Moldus sombraient effectivement dans la folie, faute de vouloir accepter cette dure réalité.

Le jeune homme fit la sourde oreille, totalement apathique. Avec un autre soupir, le loup-garou le traîna à moitié, autour de sa taille, jusqu'à un lac. La vision de ces eaux glaciales sembla remuer Harry, qui écarquilla les yeux.

« - Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?, murmura-t-il d'un air menaçant.

- J'ai précisé que nous n'étions pas totalement civilisés, répéta Gareth, un rictus amusé jouant sur ses lèvres. Tu as peur de l'eau ?

- J'ai peur de la température, rectifia froidement le brun. Vous ne m'expliquez rien, et vous voulez en plus que je me… Que je plonge là-dedans ? » Il eut un rire amer. « Les douches, vous connaissez ? »

Définitivement irrité cette fois-ci, le blond poussa violemment Harry dans l'eau. Ce dernier glapit quelques injures, battant l'air de ses bras en un mouvement inutile. Il s'écrasa dans l'eau et aussitôt, elle pénétra dans sa bouche, son nez et ses oreilles. Le choc thermique fut terrible, et il s'empressa de remonter à la surface en quelques brasses maladroites. Il recracha de l'eau en toussotant, les cheveux dégoulinants. Après s'être essuyé les yeux en un geste vain, il fusilla Gareth du regard. Ce dernier le regardait sournoisement, agenouillé près du lac gelé.

« - Les loups-garous adorent l'eau, dit-il simplement, amusé.

- Vous en êtes sûr ? », persifla furieusement Harry.

Le loup-garou, malgré ses réflexes inhumains, malgré la lueur vengeresse luisant dans le regard d'émeraude du sorcier, ne vit pas la main de ce dernier le saisir brutalement au col, l'entraînant violemment dans l'eau. Il s'écrasa lamentablement dans l'étendue glaciale en un rugissement bestial. Agile, il remonta rapidement à la surface et fut surpris de ne pas apercevoir Harry. Une vague de panique le submergea; son instinct lui disait d'agir, de bouger !

« Harry ! Harry ! », beugla-t-il.

Il entendit un léger glougloutement. S'il n'avait pas eu cette bête en lui, ni cette ouïe qu'elle lui procurait, il n'aurait jamais pu l'entendre. Il inspira un grand coup et plongea, cherchant frénétiquement le jeune sorcier. Il le vit, coulant à pic, blême, les yeux mi-clos. Il l'attrapa par l'épaule et le remonta rapidement. Il le jeta littéralement sur la terre ferme et se hissa à ses côtés. Après quelques secondes d'un silence pesant, Harry crachota de l'eau et roula sur le ventre. Il vomit un peu de bile et gémit de douleur.

« Par l'Alpha, tu ne sais pas nager ? », s'exclama froidement Gareth dégoulinant.

L'intéressé s'écroula en gesticulant de douleur. Et le loup-garou comprit. Lorsqu'un homme se faisait mordre par l'un d'eux, il s'ensuivait une période d'inconscience relativement courte. Ensuite, le Mordu vivait quelques jours paisibles, ayant pour seule douleur sa morsure. Et enfin, lorsque la bête se déchaînait en lui, il souffrait terriblement jusqu'à la première transformation. La période de souffrance du brun arrivait bien trop tôt. C'était anormal.

Une fois qu'il eut réussi diagnostiquer le problème, Gareth se calma, peignant sur son visage une expression d'impassibilité et de sang-froid. Il attrapa Harry et se rua vers le cabanon d'où ils venaient. Jimmy se trouvait accroupi près de Draco, et l'observait, visiblement amusé.

« - J'ai un problème Jimmy, déclara froidement Gareth. La bête se déchaîne en Harry.

- C'est bien trop tôt », remarqua l'autre en hochant les épaules d'un air indifférent.

Harry se tortillait entre les bras tendus de Gareth, qui tentait vainement de l'apaiser. Jimmy ne se souciait pas du sorcier agonisant, trop fasciné par sa récente victime, à savoir Malfoy. Le brun eut le temps d'apercevoir Draco ouvrir brusquement les yeux, puis il s'évanouit, en proie à une douleur indescriptible.

* * *

L'état de Draco, quand ce dernier ouvrit enfin les yeux, n'était pas très différent de celui d'un adolescent qui se réveille au lendemain d'une soirée trop alcoolisée. Il avait une migraine atroce et la vision floue, ce qui l'obligea à attendre plusieurs secondes avant de pouvoir distinguer les éléments qui l'entouraient. Malgré cela, son cerveau encore embrumé refusait de lui livrer les informations aussi rapidement qu'il le souhaitait, et le blond se retrouva à fixer le plafond d'un air hagard durant quelques minutes.

Quand il fut enfin capable de mettre un nom sur ce qu'il voyait, Draco fronça les sourcils. Il se trouvait apparemment dans une petite cabane de bois à l'aspect modeste. Autrement dit dans un lieu que les Malfoy n'avaient pas vraiment l'habitude de fréquenter. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici ?

Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus le Serpentard, c'était que sa mémoire qui semblait avoir pris des vacances sans lui demander son autorisation. Pas moyen de se rappeler comment il était sorti de Poudlard. Pas moyen de se remémorer son arrivée dans ce trou miteux. Et surtout, pas moyen de mettre un nom sur ce visage qui le fixait en souriant depuis son réveil.

Car en effet, il y avait bel et bien un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux noir qui l'observait depuis plusieurs minutes. Draco avait la vague impression de qu'ils se connaissaient, mais sa raison semblait s'arrêter là.

Ce n'est que quand le sorcier voulut se relever, et que la douleur envahit son bras droit, que tous ses souvenirs lui revinrent avec une atroce précision. La bagarre avec Potter. La pleine lune. La punition. Les loups-garous. Hagrid l'imbécile. Potter égorgé. Le sang. La morsure. Le sang. La douleur. Et encore le sang.

Draco luttait à présent contre la terreur qui l'envahissait peu à peu. Tout paraissait tellement irréel. Et pourtant. Il était bel et bien devenu un monstre. Mais le blond jugea que le moment de s'apitoyer sur son sort n'était pas encore venu, et, faute de pleurer, il serra les dents.

Peu à peu, il parvint à refouler cette sombre inquiétude qui l'avait si brusquement envahi, puis, après quelques inspirations profondes, il s'arrêta même de trembler. Voyant qu'il était de nouveau tout à fait calme, ou du moins en apparence, le Serpentard se félicita de son extraordinaire sang-froid.

Le jeune homme assis à son chevet n'avait pas, quant à lui, esquissé le moindre geste pendant ce temps, se contentant de l'observer de ses yeux onyx. Draco lui lança un regard meurtrier en retour. Il n'avait pas besoin de long discours, quelque chose en lui lui indiquait qu'il avait sous les yeux un loup-garou. Et pas n'importe lequel. Le loup-garou qui l'avait mordu.

Malfoy fut soudain pris d'une irrésistible envie. Celle de frapper, d'injurier, de vomir sa haine à cet être méprisable qui osait le regarder en souriant comme un bienheureux, alors qu'il venait de le condamner.

Mais quand il ouvrit la bouche, aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge sèche. Draco fut pris d'un doute : depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas parlé ? Et comme si le malheur avait décidé de s'acharner sur le blond, l'autre interpréta ses injures muettes comme une envie de faire connaissance.

- Ah enfin !, s'exclama le châtain avec enthousiasme. Je commençais à croire que tu n'allais jamais te réveiller ! Je me présente, je m'appelle Jimmy Deffrey. Pourquoi ce prénom me demanderas-tu ? Et bien tout simplement parce que mes parents accordaient une grande importance à la symbolique des noms. Rêvant d'un enfant calme, ils m'ont appelé Jimmy. Malheureusement pour eux, cela n'a eu aucun effet sur moi, qui suis, tu l'as peut-être déjà remarqué, un incorrigible bavard. Du moins c'est ce que l'on dit de moi. C'est assez étrange en fait, parce que je n'ai pas l'impression de parler tant que ça. Ce ne serait pas plutôt les autres qui n'ont jamais rien à dire ? D'ailleurs, ça me rappelle une petite anecdote, qui va sûrement te faire rire…

Draco avait ouvert la bouche sous l'effet de la surprise, tandis que l'autre poursuivait inlassablement :

- Je pense que si on m'avait laissé le choix de mon prénom, je n'aurais pas pris Jimmy. Non, vraiment, j'aurais aimé porter un nom plus digne, quelque chose de plus classe, tu vois ? Un prénom en lien avec une constellation sûrement ; il faut dire que je brille comme une étoile de par ma splendeur, haha. Et en plus de ça…

Le blond regarda avec envie sa table de chevet. Peut-être que s'il frappait suffisamment fort sur le crâne du loup-garou, ce dernier cesserait enfin de parler. Cette idée lui paraissait presque vraisemblable : le lycanthrope qui lui faisait face était maigre, et pas beaucoup plus grand que lui. En réalité, il était difficile de faire un lien entre ce moulin à paroles et la créature sanguinaire qui l'avait attaqué dans la Forêt Interdite.

Le Serpentard ne relâcha cependant pas sa méfiance, et même si la tentation était grande, il se contenta d'attendre sans bouger et en silence la fin du monologue de son interlocuteur. Il n'oubliait pas qu'il avait appris que les loups-garous pouvaient être extrêmement violents même sous leur forme humaine. Greyback en était d'ailleurs la preuve vivante.

Draco eut soudain la sensation d'avoir été plongé dans un baquet rempli de glaçons, et l'envie de se donner des gifles ne lui manqua pas. Quel imbécile il était de ne pas avoir envisagé avant la possibilité d'avoir été capturé par un membre de la meute de Fenrir !

Le blond fronça les sourcils ; il fallait qu'il en ait tout de suite le cœur net, afin de savoir s'il était réellement vivant, ou si, au contraire, il avait déjà un pied dans la tombe. Car il n'était ni fou, ni naïf : l'héritier Malfoy ne se faisait aucune illusion quant au sort que lui réservait Greyback s'il le découvrait ici.

Aussitôt, Draco interrompit Jimmy. Même la panique qu'il ressentait en cet instant ne l'empêcha pas de se réjouir du retour de sa voix, et de savourer la fin du bavardage de l'autre.

« Est-ce-que nous sommes dans la meute de Fenrir Greyback ? », demanda-t-il en tentant tant bien que mal de contrôler le tremblement de sa voix.

Il se sentit légèrement offensé lorsque le châtain lui rit au nez.

« Absolument pas, mon p'tit gars ! Nous n'avons rien à voir avec cet imbécile, si ce n'est que nous sommes aussi poilus que lui une fois par mois. D'ailleurs, en parlant de poils, savais-tu que… »

Draco, une fois sa réponse obtenue, s'autorisa enfin à respirer. Il écouta d'une oreille distraite son voisin qui, une fois de plus, se répandait en bavardage inutile. Il profita pendant ce temps de faire le point sur sa situation : il était dans une cabane miteuse, face à un lycanthrope visiblement peu agressif, avec un bras douloureux mais le reste du corps opérationnel. Bon. Ce n'était pas le Nirvana, mais au moins, il…

Le blond se sentit soudain comme foudroyé par les paroles que venait de prononcer Jimmy. Le teint blême, il planta ses yeux dans ceux de l'autre, priant pour que ce dernier lui ait simplement fait une farce.

« - Qu'est-ce-que tu as dit ?, l'interrogea-t-il épouvanté.

- Que l'oncle de la cousine d'un ami avait une chemise de nuit rose avec des…

- Non !, s'énerva le Serpentard. Juste avant. »

Le loup-garou aux cheveux châtains réfléchit quelques instants, puis un sourire insouciant vint renaître sur son visage.

« Ah oui, ça. J'ai dit que tu avais dormi trois jours. Une vraie marmotte ! »

Trois jours.

Draco se laissa retomber sur son oreiller, sans même prêter attention à la douleur de son bras. Seuls ces deux mots occupaient son esprit, dansant une valse macabre à l'intérieur de sa boite crânienne. C'était peu, mais déjà beaucoup trop pour le blond. S'il avait réellement disparu de Poudlard pendant tout ce temps, cela signifiait que Dumbledore avait alerté sa mère. Ce n'était cependant pas l'inquiétude maternelle qui préoccupait en priorité le Serpentard, mais plutôt la certitude que si sa mère était au courant de son absence anormale, alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'était également.

Or, ce dernier lui avait confié une mission. Que se passerait-il si le Mage Noir prenait sa disparition comme une tentative de fuite ? Son père à Azkaban, nul doute que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom allait s'en prendre à sa mère pour le punir de sa brusque disparition.

Le jeune Mangemort pinça les lèvres : il s'en voulait. S'il ne s'était pas comporté comme un gamin il y a trois jours, il serait en train de réparer cette maudite armoire à disparaître comme prévu, et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Le blond mit ses regrets de côté, car l'heure était à l'action. Jimmy lui avait indiqué, durant un de ses interminables bavardages, qu'Harry avait été emmené dans une cabane à côté, et qu'il était toujours en vie. Parfait. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à récupérer cet imbécile de Potter et retourner à Poudlard.

Le jeune Malfoy se doutait bien que ce plan, d'une facilité déconcertante sur le plan théorique, risquait de lui poser nombre de problèmes lors de la mise en pratique. Tant pis. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de foncer comme un Gryffondor : le temps lui était compté. Draco poussa un soupir, puis se leva brusquement hors de son lit, sous le regard éberlué de l'autre loup-garou.

« Je veux voir Potter. », ordonna le Serpentard.

Le châtain ne fit aucune remarque, et se leva également, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Le silence du lycanthrope, si bavard quelques instants auparavant, ne fit qu'accroître la méfiance du sorcier, et il veilla à ne pas trop s'approcher de Jimmy tandis que ce dernier le menait dehors.

Une fois sorti, Draco accorda un bref regard aux alentours. Les loups-garous de la meute avaient constitué un petit village d'une vingtaine de cabanons en bois pareils à celui dont il sortait. Dense et menaçante, la Forêt Interdite les entourait, ne laissant entrevoir au Serpentard qu'un petit lac situé à quelques mètres de là. Ce dernier secoua la tête, désillusionné : pas le moindre indice sur le chemin à prendre pour rentrer à Poudlard.

Le jeune Malfoy s'aperçut soudain que l'autre lycanthrope avait accéléré le pas sans l'attendre, et qu'il était sur le point de le semer. Le sorcier s'élança, courant à pleines jambes pour le rattraper. Il avait pensé que les jours suivant son attaque seraient douloureux, mais finalement il n'en était rien, car même la douleur de sa morsure semblait s'estomper peu à peu. Excellent.

Il rejoignit finalement Jimmy devant une petite cabane à l'écart des autres. Ce dernier pénétra immédiatement à l'intérieur et le Serpentard, après une brève hésitation, s'engagea sur ses talons. La pièce dans laquelle ils entrèrent avait été faite sur le même modèle que celle dans laquelle il s'était réveillé, excepté le fait qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul lit. Et sur ce lit, il y avait Potter avec, à ses côtés, un autre loup-garou.

« J'ai préféré le mettre à l'écart. », indiqua simplement l'inconnu tout en fixant Draco du regard, comme s'il eut craint que celui-ci ne se jette sur son protégé pour l'achever.

Au grand malheur de tous, cette simple remarque réveilla le bavard enfui en Jimmy, et ce dernier se remit à jacasser comme une vieille commère. Le lycanthrope aux yeux carmin poussa un soupir. Draco, lui, ne pouvait quitter Potter du regard.

Jimmy avait vraiment exagéré quand il lui avait annoncé que le Gryffondor était en vie.

Harry, le visage déformé par la douleur, se contorsionnait sur son matelas, en proie à une souffrance que le jeune Malfoy n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer. Il semblait mourir de chaud, mais il claquait également des dents. Sa respiration saccadée était régulièrement interrompue par de violents spasmes. La morsure du brun avait visiblement recommencé à saigner, et le Serpentard n'osait même pas penser à la blessure macabre que cachaient les bandages.

En cet instant, le Survivant semblait plus mort que vivant, et cela obligeait Draco à revoir ses plans d'évasion. Jamais Potter n'aurait la force de s'échapper avec lui. Le blond ne savait même pas si le Gryffondor était toujours conscient, et encore moins si celui-ci allait survivre à sa maladie. Non, vraiment, Draco n'était plus certain que d'une chose ; c'était qu'ils se trouvaient maintenant tous les deux dans une sacrée merde.


End file.
